


Nachos and Love (wip)

by Sams_Moosette



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Chuck is God, Chuck talks about music and nacho cheese, F/M, Fast Food, Fluff, Taco Bell, WIP, nacho bell grande sharing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 12:51:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9072466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sams_Moosette/pseuds/Sams_Moosette
Summary: Chuck brings the Reader to the local Mexican fast food joint





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work in progress more will be on the way

Out of all the places you thought God would take you (Church,Heaven, The Garden of Eden) you never though it would be at the local Taco Bell.

Yes God ...or Chuck as he prefered to be called was quite diffrent from what everyone had pictured. he had a cat blog,liked Bacon,donuts and chinese food he could even play guitar...and he  liked fake Mexican food? why else would he bring you here?

"Ya hungry Chuck?" you asked rolling your eyes at the resturant he had picked.

"Depends...are you?" he asked turning off his car but leaving the key in the ignition.

"Well yeah...I guess I just didn't expect you to come here." you said softly.

Chuck gave you a wink and a  knowing smile before he removed his key and opened the drivers side door.

You smiled to yourself before getting out of the car Chuck closed the door before gently taking you hand in his.

As soon as the two of you were inside you politely excused yourself to the ladies room allowing Chuck to go up to the counter and order.

When you were done you looked around the resturant finding your Godly boyfriend sitting in one of the half circle booths,a nacho Bell grande with two sporks laid beside it were on the table in front of him.,

He smiled once he saw you and patted the seat next to him guesturing for you to sit down,


End file.
